


infinity 404

by fishstixx



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Graphic Description, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Animal Death, No Romance, Pandora’s Vault, Prison, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishstixx/pseuds/fishstixx
Summary: Tommy’s freedom had been wrenched from him, joining the pile of things he’d lost; his innocence, his trust, his brother. Trapped in the prison cell with Dream, he is well and truly alone. The desperation that follows is primal- the kind of wild fear that brought storms and violence in its wake.There’s blood on the blackstone. One man laughs.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 98
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	infinity 404

The obsidian was far from smooth. Its surface rose up in sharp swells; like black, pointed waves, and it sliced moons easily into his skin as Tommy’s fists beat a desperate rhythm. His screams sounded strangled and raw- choked after hours of continuous cries.

“I don’t know how you’re still going, Tommy, it’s been ages.”

The words made Tommy’s blood run cold despite the sweltering heat. Oh, the _heat-_ the lava had the whole room wrapped up in its suffocating grasp, a choking warmth echoing off the obsidian and mounting up on itself. He spun to face Dream, eyes wide and wild like a hunted animal.

“Don’t you tell me to stop!” Tommy burst, bloodied hands flying up to grip at his hair. His fingers curled painfully tight around the untamed tufts and Tommy did not care. “Never again, I won’t listen to you ever again!”

Tommy’s voice was shot from yelling, on the verge of giving out. The sides of his hands were still oozing blood enough to drip onto the floor and his legs trembled as would a newborn colt’s. 

“Tommy, you need to calm down.” Dream extended a hand, only a breath away from touching Tommy before the boy wrenched himself away and flung himself into the wall. 

“SAM!” He screeched, clawing uselessly at the obsidian until his palms were ruddy and bleeding. “Sam, help me! Sam! _Phil_!”

Of course, nobody came. There wasn’t even the crackle of the speaker turning on. Sobs bubbled up in Tommy’s throat, a wretched gasping sound that his throat protested at.

Tommy’s legs finally gave out beneath him and he crumpled to the ground, fists dragging down the wall and smearing crimson tracks in their wake. His cries kept coming and he pummeled weakly at the wall.

“Please! For once in your life, _help me_!” The words were choked with grief. Useless, too- Tommy knew it. Still the boy wrapped his arms around himself in a weak imitation of a hug with tears rolling relentlessly down his cheeks, and he persisted. “Please, please. Dad, I need you.”

Tommy didn’t even know whether he was crying for Sam or Phil anymore. He just curled up on the ground, the cruel and unforgiving points of obsidian digging into his back, and he trembled until he ran out of enough energy to do even that.

A hand fell on his shoulder. Tommy’s muscles seized like he was about to flinch, to wrench himself away; but he had worn himself out for even the most instinctual of escapes, and only found his body feeling heavier. Weighed down by the situation and his helplessness in the face of it.

“They’re not coming, Tommy.” Dream’s words were cool. Dripping with false sweetness like honey off a knife. 

“I can’t be in here forever. I can’t.” Tommy rasped out, his voice sounding painful even to him. Rocks in a blender probably made a smoother noise. 

“There’s Hope, Tommy. There’s hope. We’ll get out.” Dream had the audacity to sound sweet. An imitation of the kind brother a thousand years ago, before disks and wars and factions. Across the cell, a ‘mrrow’ sounded as the cat heard the name that Dream had given it.

The ice in Tommy’s veins turned to fire. His whole body flushed with heat, the numbness a dissipating mist in the blaze of Tommy’s rage. The boy’s legs folded under himself and he heaved himself up, rounding on the older male with a wild snarl.

Tommy felt like smoke was rising in his chest, darkening his heart and lungs with soot until it was hard to breathe. It rose up his throat, filled his head until his eyes were clouded with it. 

“Shut up about the damn cat!” Tommy roared. He was shaking, pockets full of fists clenched tight enough to make the skin go white. “You don’t _get_ to have hope! Not after what you did to me, to everyone!”

“I’ve changed, Tommy.”

If that didn’t make his blood _boil._ The voices in his head, quiet and morose the past however-many days, began mounting up to a scream until Tommy couldn’t think clearly.

He wanted to spit fire and poison until the cell caught fire and the smoke suffocated him.

In a flash of blind, desperate rage, he lunged forward. Dream grabbed for him- or, he tried to, the boy ducked beneath his arm in an easy dodge- and Tommy popped out behind the older man and pounced for the cat.

Tommy doesn’t remember exactly what he did, doesn’t even process that he _did_ anything until it was over. He stayed panting up in the darkening face of Dream, knuckles warm and bloody where it’d previously been only the sides of his hands.

“I’m leaving this prison,” Tommy challenged, words heated even as the fear engulfed him. Dream had taken a step towards Tommy, head lowered like a stalking jaguar and shoulders drawn up towards his jaw. There was a predatory look in his eyes, an unhinged madness in place of the usual cunning calculation.

“You can’t do anything that you want to do,” Dream purred, continuing his stalking advance. Tommy held his ground this time- the cell was already so, so small, and he refused to let himself get backed into a corner. “But _I_ can. I have the power here, Tommy, not you.”

“Stop it,” Tommy managed to force out. It was a fight to even speak- his throat was closing in on him, there was an uncomfortable buzzing beneath his skin and the energy it took to speak the words into existence made his mind go all fuzzy. “Stop it!”

“I can _kill_ you, Tommy,” Dream said. His cheeks were pushed up with a grin wide enough to bare his gums, crinkling the corners of his eyes in a pure, sadistic joy. “I want to. I want to kill you.”

“Stop it!” Tommy screeched, swiping wildly as Dream seized his shirt. A fist was connecting with his jaw suddenly, the impact snapping his head to the side and making blood spray from his mouth and nose.

Just as quickly as Tommy was grabbed, he was dropped- leaving him to collapse to the ground and hack. His sinuses already felt filled with metal, dripping blood down into the back of his throat, and without any kind of tissue he was resigned to cough crimson into his palm.

Tommy gathered his hands beneath him to steady himself. The insult of being on his hands and knees looking up at Dream was not lost on him, so he spat at the bastard’s feet. It was more red than clear. 

“The only reason I’m nice is because I know you’re in this prison.” Tommy sneered. “And I- I’m gonna get out, and I’ll be fine, Dream. You, you’re going to be in here forever. I don’t think this revive book is _real_. Schlatt? I’ve seen his body, I’ve seen his grave. His corpse is _there._ ”

“Why don’t you go see him, then?”

There was a terrible cracking sound as Dream’s heel connected with his ribs before Tommy could get any kind of defense out. He fell down to his side and skidded backwards with a sharp gasp of pain.

“Stop it!” Tommy screamed, desperation leaking into his tone. His blood followed, spilling across blackstone and dripping into the crack before the netherite gate. “Dream, _stop it_!”

Dream’s cheshire grin appeared above him, blocking the dim light from the glowstone lamp. Then Tommy was being lifted up by the collar of his shirt, choking and gasping, before the older man slammed the boy back down with such ferocity that the side of his head smashed into the unforgiving obsidian.

The crack that sounded rivaled the loudest of thunder claps. Dream heaved as the body went limp and he finally got some color painting the cell floor. 

Tommy shot up with a gasp, surrounded by shadow instead of obsidian.

**Author's Note:**

> I might do another part following the canon of today’s stream if there’s enough interest. until then, find me on [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/fishstixx_) \- i post sneak peaks, art, and polls about what i’ll be writing next so there’s always something there! 
> 
> your guys’ comments and kudos mean the world to me as well, thank you for checking out the fic!


End file.
